


Little bit of Hope and Love Everyday

by FlowerofLifee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Funny belatrix, Happy Ending, Harry likes troubling Dumbledore, I hate you but I love you, Independent Harry Potter, Luna has big mouth, M/M, Marauders' Era, Master of Death Harry Potter, Oblivious Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Personification of Death, Powerful Harry, Rich Harry, Romantic Comedy, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sirius is confused, Sirius is playboy, Smart Harry, insecure sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerofLifee/pseuds/FlowerofLifee
Summary: In which Harry and Co. goes to alternate timeline-dimension to live the life they want and prevent war from happening. Harry being Master of Death and super powerful, forms different political alliances to prevent war while leading a normal teenager life in Hogwarts. He also want to make sure to change Severus' and Remus' lives much better.Now add a confused Sirius with mixed feelings and irrational anger to the mixture, it's bound to be interesting right?*Hogwarts 5th year*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ppl, this is my HP fic  
> Sirius and co. will appear in third or fourth chapter. Enjoy :)))  
> Blueberry cupcakes for you <3

                                                                                                    **(Chapter 1):**

_When angels visit us, we do not hear the rustle of wings, nor feel the feathery touch of the breast of a dove; but we know their presence by the love they create in our hearts.                                                                                                 –Mary Baker Eddy._

 

_Sirius._

I gasped and got up. This is not the first time I had to get up screaming Sirius’ name from the top of my lungs. Now that Voldemort’s soul is gone from my body and war is left behind me, this inexplicable ache is very persistent. A gaping hole in my heart. I shook myself and got up to face the world. I let out a humorless chuckle.

My world. A very deformed world but it is only one I got. Merlin knows, I fought for it with all I had.

After the war, everything is supposed to change magically for good. But, it didn’t go like that. Wizarding world didn’t just flourish overnight like a fairy tale, but for many, the nightmare has just begun. The world didn’t just become epitome of forgiveness and fairness. I let out a bitter chuckle, who am I kidding? No, instead of becoming that, it has become a world of expectations. They expect namesake justice without fairness, they expect new rules without reformations, and they expect a model world without struggle.

 But, I have decided that I will not succumb to some dumb expectations. I will do what is right even if that makes me undesirable. Well, being undesirable is not something new to me. I will do it proper this time because there should not be any more wars, any more brilliant lives lost. A life lost is lost and never coming back. I will make sure it doesn’t happen again. Of course, with my luck, it is ridiculous to hope for such thing but…but, _hope dies at last right?_

Well, it would be an easy task if both Ron and Hermione supported me. But, I am not in good talking terms with most of the Weasleys except George, Bill and Charlie. That does not mean we dislike each other, nope. We still meet now and then to talk and share things but there a drift between us. Can't blame them because, everybody got on with their lives. It is funny how life goes on, with or without them now. I never would have thought it when I was in school.

Not for the first time I thought about that life changing week. It actually happened after the second week of the war when I was sitting with Luna near the black lake consoling her. It is as if the pain doesn’t want to stop. Yesterday, we lost Andromeda to heart attack, her last words being, ‘I trust you Harry, just like Remus and Nymphadora did. You can give him a better life than his father, a peaceful world without traces of war to live. Love him Harry, give him a real home and make him a good man like you’.

My heart gives a painful lurch whenever I think about Teddy. Teddy is with Bill and Fleur at the moment, after Mrs. Weasley threw a fit when Mrs. Malfoy came to discuss about Andromeda’s funeral arrangements and stopped to see Teddy.

Mr. Lovegood also died that morning in St. Mungos after the prolonged treatment to the cutting curse that was aimed to his throat.

“H-harry?” called Luna, not like the dreamy voice I was used to. I turned to look at her.

“I know little bumble-tweedles song.”

“Okayy..”

I frowned at the bizarre topic out of nowhere. Maybe, this is the way she deals with the pain, I thought and kept quiet. But, she must have seen my face.

She elaborated, “It is a lullaby. My mother used to sing me when I was small. It is my favorite. But, I-I know more like little unicorn, humming blubberworms-“ she started going restless and for some reason not meeting my eyes. I started to panic because; this is not the Luna I know of.

“Luna Wha-“ I started but she doesn’t seem to listen

“I can make good baby food-“

“What?”

“Change nappies. I can do most of the things…”

“Luna what are you going on about?”

“T-teddy..” she started nervously.

“Calm down Luna. Take deep breathe. Of course you can help with Teddy. I don’t even know abc’s  of raising children. Any help will be welcome. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley already offered and now-“

“You don’t understand Harry…” she started desperately

“Then explain..”

“I made a withdrawal from Quibbler’s accounts yesterday but i-it is not much.” A sob escaped her, “N-need to arrange for f-funeral…” she broke down.

A lump lodged in my throat at the sudden realization. She wants to work for me as Teddy’s caretaker to arrange the funeral money.

“Luna, the ministry will-“ I started softly but she shook her head.

“He gave three of you to death eaters. Everybody knows it..”

“That’s rubbish..”

Suddenly a thought occurred to me, “The death eaters, they destroyed your place right? Where will you live?”

“It doesn’t matter now, Lovegoods always have cedar made ritual resting places. I-Iam short of 120 Galleons…” she broke down into heart wrenching sobs. It is like the last straw holding the dam of water has been cut. Tears streamed down my face and they didn’t stop this time. My soul poured from my eyes for Luna and more wizarding children who are desperately searching for few galleons so that they can bid their loved ones a decent send-off. Tears poured for Sirius, Remus, Fred, Snape, Colin, Andromeda, Dora and many more. Tears poured for the unfairness even after winning the war, tears poured for some slytherins fearing for their future in what is supposed to be a fear free world now. The pain didn’t want to stop and I let it flow freely desperately holding Luna.

After what seems like an hour, we both calmed down. I cleared my throat and looped a hand around Luna, “Luna, you are my friend; Of course I will help in arrangements.” Luna started shaking her head, “No, Listen Luna. We fought war but we are still in Hogwarts. Technically, we are still children. No child whoever it might be, should struggle for something like this. I have money, a lot of it. I am lord of two Most noble and Ancient houses by birth. A heir to many houses by birth or by conquest. I don’t even have to empty a single vault okay? And you will help with Teddy as my friend, not as my employee. I will ask Kreature to bring your stuff to Grimmauld. Please don’t say no.”

Luna raised an eyebrow and I flushed and stammered, “Uh Kingsley and Bill have been reading so many bank statements to me that basically tell me I’m filthy rich now and the next coming twelve generations can live-off luxuriously without stepping outside for work.”

Luna gave me a small smile and leaned her head against my shoulder.

“You are planning something. What are you planning to do Harry?”

“Will you help me?”

“Always.”

I gave her a small smile immensely relieved. I don’t think many will approve of what I’m about to do but I can rely on Luna to be on my side.

I got up and gave a hand to Luna. She took my hand and got up. We both went back to Hogwarts.

After an hour I have managed to gather Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey and Bill. Bill is managing my lordships and Gringotts account statements now.

Luna is sitting with me in Headmistress Office and all the Professors, Headmistress, Bill and Kingsley are anxiously waiting.

“This better be important Harry. I left Mrs. Malfoy in the hospital wing. Her expertise in the potion and healing fields is very much required and appreciated but I don’t want fresh incidents in my infirmary.” She said looking pointedly towards Bill and he flushed. Everybody is aware of Mrs. Weasley’s fits.

“This is important..” I insisted

“Have some water Harry, no rush.” Kingsley’s loud voice boomed. I gave him a grateful smile. He became one of my closest confidants after Ron and Mione. He valued my opinion for the worth of it and nothing else. He treats me like adult just like Siri. Thinking about Siri makes my heart constrict. I hope he approves of what I’m doing. I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

“It’s about funeral arrangements for every-“

Kingsley interjected, “Harry I understand, I really do. I have already talked with officials but they don’t-“

“But, you are acting minister Kingsley.” Bill said and frowned.

“Acting Minister yes, not the Minister. And heads of departments are arguing about protecting people’s interests. Public are angry Harry, they need something to be done. They think it is justice served and unfortunately many are inclined towards such opinions.”

I took a deep breath and firmly said, “No Listen. Kingsley I am not asking you to arrange funds for that. And not even land. I will pay from my vaults.”

There is a sound of sudden sharp breaths but I didn’t stop.

“We are children Kingsley. I don’t care what they did. Most of them did because of the safety of their families anyway. But, no student should go search for galleons, scrape what little they have to bid their loved ones decent farewell like Luna. War affected everybody and everyone acted in their best interests to save their loved ones and I cannot fault that. I for the fact know that ministry already seized most of the pureblood family vaults. And I know making wizengamot listen is a very time taking process. I will pay from one of my heir vaults. I know they will not say anything to me especially slytherins, but they will talk with their House heads. Not only Slytherins but if anyone from any house is having any issues..Er..you can make a list and give to me. I will see to it. Bill, we will use one of the Lawrence estate lands. It is outside the village and big enough. Make a withdrawal from the vault 570. Here is my written statement on Gringotts paper. You can withdraw how much ever you want.”

McGonagall looked teary eyed and so is everybody. Kingsley gave me a proud smile. I gave a hesitant smile back because I still don’t know how to respond to that. I’m only used to Sirius’ proud smiles and to some extent Remus’.

Suddenly Kingsley asked me, “Why?”

Such a simple question. I hope he knows the answer won’t be that simple. But before I answer that, I have a question to ask too.

“Are you asking this as my friend or acting minister?”

Kinsley looked thoughtful for a moment and answered, “Both actually. As a friend I wish to simply know your reasons and a minister, I definitely wish to know your reasons.”

I smiled, “Good answer. Then you will find that I’m doing this because I wish to help you both, to a friend and acting minister.”

He frowned, “How?”

Always such simple questions.

I took a deep breath, “ _You can’t lead a team of nothing_ ,” I quoted.

He looked perplexed, “What?”

He always ask right and important questions, I thought to myself. And also very efficient with using his words. I hope he learns language of silence too. It will suit him. I think I will wait.

I cleared my throat, “People I want to help; they are nothing but shells of their former selves. They are confused, scared, some in pain, some completely devastated. They are helpless, hopeless beings searching for a glimpse of their former selves. Some are already in depression. If you don’t let a ray of hope fall on them they will become numb bitter shells. It will be a painful thing to see, you know, people wasting away. You don’t want to see more of that. As a friend, I think you could use a bit of hope too. And also as I said, _‘You can’t lead a team of nothing.’_

He gave a small smile and nodded.

McGonagall cleared her throat, “I have few names on the top of my mind now. I will put them on the list and I take that you all have few names too?” She looked at each head of the house and Madam Pomfrey. They all nodded. She quickly passed the list for them to add the names and passed it to me.

“That’s something to start with Harry. We will get back once we have the entire list. Give us two days.”

I nodded in affirmation and turned towards Bill and gave him the list, “You will all talk with the students right? It is important that everybody understand it is not some charity. It is about honoring the dead. It is right thing to do. I hope they understand that. I want all of you to stress that.”

Everybody nodded. When the silence became awkward, I turned towards Bill, “.  Er..you know rest of the things right?”

Bill looked amused and nodded, “Yeah. I will let you know if there is anything else.”

“Wait, Kreature will help you. He knows his way around Black Vaults and some pureblood ritual arrangements. KREATURE.”

Kreature pops with a loud crack.

He sneered and quickly gave a bow, I don’t know if it should be considered as a bow. I don’t mind though. “Master nasty halfblood be needing Kreature?”

I rolled my eyes and quickly explained what we are doing and what we expect of him.

Kreature tensed for a moment, his murky eyes became the size of saucers and turned into electric blue. _Blue?_ He then started sobbing uncontrollably.

I exchanged a look with everyone. Everyone seemed to be in the same shock with the uncharacteristic display of Kreature’s behaviour, “Er..if you don’t want to do it then it’s okay Kreature..”

That stopped Kreature from his sobbing fit. He quickly replied, “Kreature is doing this noble work for Great Master Harry Potter. Kreature is being so happy for such honor. I is being doing the work, Great Master Harry Potter.”

I took a slow breath, “Kreature, you do understand that this task may also involve Halfbloods and muggleborns…”

Kreature nodded his head vigorously, “I is being knowing that Great Master Harry Potter. Last rites of wizards being respected by all creatures including elves. The Noble family of Black’s vaults money is being a very noble choice. I is being doing all the work with Mister Bill.”

“Er..okay. Good. Umm Can you also go to Lovegood’s residence and bring Luna’s things to Grimmauld’s?”

Kreature nodded his head, “I is being doing as Great Master Harry Potter wishes.”

“Umm…okay. That’s it. Thanks Kreature.”

“Great Master Harry Potter is being kind to Kreature.” With that said, he gave a real low bow and disappeared with a crack.

I blinked twice, “Okay What just happened..?”

“No idea, _Great Master Harry Potter_ ,” Bill teased. I rolled my eyes, gave a light punch and laughed.

“But Seriously, What was that?”

“Why Harry, you just purified the Black family line and cured Kreature..”

“He did what?” Bill jerked his head up.

Luna looked completely unbothered, simply turned her face towards me and said, “Did you realize that you just helped with more than half of the sacred 28 families to continue their descendants’ journey to an afterlife? Even with ulterior motives such an act brings forward powerful purging magic. Here the base of this act comes from nothing but compassion and kindness-“

“But, I did nothing. At least not yet. We just finished the discussion and made a rough list-“

“You gave your Gringotts statement for the withdrawal amount of Black vault to Bill. He is Gringotts employee and currently your Lordship manager outside Gringotts. And you called Kreature and gave an order regarding this and Kreature is Black family elf.”

Professor Flitwick nodded, “That’s true. You have no idea what you did Harry but, Hogwarts is proud of you. All the portraits hummed in agreement.

“Welcome to the family Lord Harry Potter-Black. I have heard nothing but good things about you, Black family is proud to have you as its Lord.” Portrait Phineas Nigellus said.

“Er Thank you, sir.” I nodded once

“Well, that’s the first time Phineas..” McGonagall said amused and man in portrait huffed but his lips twitched into a small smile.

I turned to Kingsley, “Kingsley, I need the Lawrence estate land under Fidelius. I don’t want some rogue self-righteous angry mob vandalizing the sacred site. Bill will give the coordinates.”

“Vandalizing? Big words Harry…” Bill looked incredulous. I huffed a laugh, “Well, I did spend my time with Mione on horcrux hunt.”

Kingsley nodded and said he himself will go with two of his favorite trustworthy aurors to perform the charm.

I nodded, “Er, I should go to Teddy. It has been four hours already. Coming Luna?” She got up with me and nodded.

I said quick byes to everyone. Professor Sprout sniffed and hugged me, Professor McGonagall gave me one of her rare smiles and promised me that she will herself sit with the students, talk and explain, Professor Slughorn clapped on my back and promised me to have a talk at dinner time in great hall.

 Professor Flitwick gave a small bow and muttered something in his gobbledegook shocking everyone. I gave a small bow in return and muttered a quick ‘Thank you’, not knowing what else to do.

'It is a goblin blessing Harry' Luna muttered silently.

Kingsley hugged and gave a friendly pat on my shoulders.

I came to Hospital Wing with Bill, Luna and Madam Pomfrey. All the beds are occupied and the patients are asleep. Fleur is bed-ridden after the battle on Madam Pomfrey’s orders because of her pregnancy. She is in her eighth month. But she insisted on looking after Teddy, something about veela mothering instincts.

Mrs. Weasley brings lunch to all volunteers which include Ron, Neville, Seamus, Patil twins, Ginny, Mione, Luna, myself, Charlie, Bill and few others. All volunteers are already gathered in the separate room to have lunch. Unfortunately, for Mrs. Weasley, that list also includes Mrs. Malfoy.

The Malfoys requested the sanctuary from Dumbledore before Draco was given his task to kill Dumbledore. I have seen it for myself in Snape’s memories, how they helped us various ways like leaking important information in ministry. Only Dumbledore, Kingsley, Snape and now me knows the Malfoys change of side. When Mrs. Malfoy expressed her desire to volunteer in hospital wing, hell broke loose. I quickly intercepted and told everybody about Malfoys role in the war.

Gin, Ron, Mrs. Weasley expressed their opposition very vocally whereas Mr. Weasley and Mione are very tight lipped. Bill and Charlie kind of understood but kept quite. Fleur and I are the only ones who attempted small talks with Mr and Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy is helping Headmistress with structural damage of Hogwarts. Draco is in Zabini’s home, away from all this.

“Where is George?” I asked.

Ron and Gin are still miffed with me so Charlie answered, “Some mind healer came today. He met George and seven more people. George made a small talk with me for two minutes, asked about who are doing what. Sat with Teddy, watched him sleep for half an hour and then started tinkering the muggle toy you bought for Teddy.”

Luna turned and raised an eyebrow. I flushed, “Didn’t realize he is too small to play with that when I bought it. I just show the lights on top of the car, sounds and movements of remote control car. He is fond of those lights and music.”

She smiled serenely, “That’s okay Harry. We will go to toy shopping together next time.”

Ginny bristled at that, “Wait, why will you go together for Teddy’s shopping?” I winced.

“Why, I’m helping Harry raise Teddy. And it is also easy because I am staying with them in Grimmauld.”

“WHAT?” Both Bill and I winced. Bill gave a sympathetic glance to me.

Fleur joined us with Fred, leaving Teddy in the care of Madam Pomfrey. Mr. Malfoy came for his afternoon visit just in time. I sighed…so much for a private talk.

“Gin, can we talk later?”

“You said, you cannot pursue a relationship with anyone now.”

“Wha-“

“-and then you go around and invite Luna into your home, to live with you and help raise your godson.”

“She is living in my home as a friend, because she has no family, no money and no place to go. I’m not going to turn back on one of my best friends. She can help me with Teddy and god knows I need all help raising Teddy. And I’m not in relationship with her.”

That shut her up. I just wish people would listen to me before weaving a story.

Mrs. Weasley  said, “That is not proper Harry, living together in a house. People will talk.”

“Honestly I don’t care about them Mrs. Weasley. I have lived with Hermione when we are in doing the hunt and it is not first time people talked about me. Er..I have something to tell all of you.”

That got everybody’s attention. I quickly explained what we are going to do. And Hell broke loose again.

Ron was loudest as usual, “What the hell Harry?”

I sighed, “I know it is not pleasant but, it is the right thing to do. Many of them struggling for money are students whose accounts were seized-“

“Serves them right..”

I can see Malfoys twitch from the corner of my eye.

I sighed and continued, “As I was saying with their accounts seized, how do you think they will manage funeral arrangements. You and I both know that Ministry is not paying-“

“Justice prevailed-“

“Stop it Ron..! They are students here and obviously with no source of income now. And we know most of them just joined to spare their families-“

“No, I don’t know anything..”

“Ron, you should just think about it after sometime. You are clearly not in your right mind..”

“Bloody hell yes, I’m clearly not in my right mind because I don’t see Fred here and all because of them-”

“Shh…we are in hospital wing.”

“If Fred were your-“

“Stop right there, before you mess this up real bad, You know as well as I that I love Fred as my brother and I consider you my family.” I took a deep breath and calmly said, “As I said, it is not a pleasant but, it is the right thing to do and think about this after you lose all that steam.”

Ron stormed outside with Hermione closely following. Gin and Mrs. Weasley looked like they want to protest but kept quite. The rest of the lunch continued with small talks between Neville, Seamus, Padma and me. Luna added her tit bits. Fleur, Bill, George and Charlie sat together and talked in hushed tones. George sat silently.

I hesitated a moment to join the group. I know, I can’t expect them to be completely okay with my decision. They have lost a dear member of the family and it is not fair for them. But I want them to understand my reasons too. Maybe one day they will and I will wait because when I said them about being my family, I believed it.

I gathered all my courage and sat beside George because if I have to face his wrath, it is better to do it now, “Guys…I don’t expect you all be completely fine with-“

George took a deep breath and whispered, “We understand…”

It is very low that I almost didn’t hear those words. I looked at Charlie for confirmation and he nodded, “Don’t look surprised Harry. We understand your reasons. In the reserve, we have different groups of dragons and we always keep them separately because their primal nature is so against each other like fire and water. They always tend to fight if they are in close proximity. But, every dragon sings a mourning song if one passes away to help their journey in afterlife. I know those are completely not your reasons because you just want to help students and honor dead but, still I at least understand.”

“Oui..It izz a noble deed.” Fleur gave a little smile.

“But ah..don’t expect us to come and help with..”, Charlie started.

“Don’t worry. I won’t, Charlie. That fact that you guys understood is enough for me. It’s great actually. Bill only need to see purchases and bank statements. If he can’t do that then it’s no problem. I’m sure some professor will help with that.”

“That’s no problem Harry. I can do that.” Bill gave me a small smile.

We started eating Lunch. Malfoys finished their lunch. I moved my food around the plate despite Fleur coaxing to eat one more morsel. I can’t stomach so much food at once after my long hunger spells. I told them as much. Everyone just nodded and some threw few sympathetic smiles. By now most of the weasleys and Gryffindor students understand my food habits.

Malfoys look unconvinced though muttering about Granger and youngest Weasley’s eating habits are almost back to normal after two weeks of food and potions. They even went as far as suggesting trying different foods that are more flavorful or try bringing lunch from popular restaurants, telling me that they would be sure to please ‘The Dark Lord Vanquisher’, or share their Lunch.

Even though their minds are in good place, I can see how it can be perceived. From the corner of my eye, I can see everybody stopped eating but hung their heads silently. Mr. Weasley threw a quick smile when I met his eyes but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. I squirmed in my seat feeling awful. I opened my mouth to politely refuse the offer but Luna beat me to it.

“Oh no Harry Loves Mrs. Weasley’s food. It’s just that he builds up his appetite slowly after one of his spells. He packs some food in his bottomless bag and carries with him to eat whenever he can stomach it. Mrs. Weasley brings enough food. I once packed his food for him from one of the ministry counters in great Hall after Head Mistress arranged funeral for Hogwarts elves, he didn’t eat very much you see. I went to Mrs. Weasley to get food and she always makes sure he gets an extra piece of kidney pie.” She said airily. Even I couldn’t say more perfectly.

I smiled, “You are absolutely right, Luna.”

She smiled in return and everybody started eating again, though there is a small smile on their faces. Mr and Mrs. Weasley are beaming and there is a proud glint in their eyes. Even Gin smiled despite being mad at me.

Malfoys nodded, “What do you mean by one of his spells?” Mr. Malfoy enquired Luna.

“Oh Harry’s relatives are mean people. They don’t give him enough food-“ I  blinked twice

“Lunaa…”

“They lock his things under stairs and make him do all house work-“

“Luna stop-“

“Sometimes they lock him too, without food for days-“

Everybody stopped eating and staring at her in shock.

“They make him live in cupboard under stairs until he is eleven-“

“L-luna-“

“His cousin and friends bully him all the time. He is not allowed to get more marks and make friends. He thought his name is boy or freak until he is registered in primary school. Oh once his fat uncle went all purple because he didn’t make breakfast on time. Poor Harry, it’s not his fault, he got oil burns on hands. He is only seven and half, you know. So, his uncle got pretty rough and things went out of hand. Harry’s skull got fracture and there is so much blood and damage, he was partially color blind after that.” Luna said all those like she is talking about weather.

“Luna stop. H-he didn’t mean to push me from stairs. I-it was an accident.”

“But the damage is done-“

“How do you know all this Luna? No one knows this, not even Ron and Mione” I asked her a bit sharply.

“oh, do you remember how we formed DA in fifth year?” I gave her a curt nod, she continued, “I saw Headmaster Dumbledore at breakfast in great hall talking with professor Umbridge. He’s got pretty bad Nargle infestation on his head. I felt bad and thought you would feel bad if he is infected with them. So I made bottle cap chain and went to his office to give it to him. He is talking with somebody on firecall, I thought I should go back but I heard your name so I stopped. Sirius Black is shouting at Dumbledore for turning blind eye on you. He performed legimency and memory charm on your fat uncle. He listed all these things and more. Dumbledore tried to explain about wards, protection, surveillance, control and greater good but Mr. Black was having none of it. He has some interesting vocabulary which made Headmaster quite uncomfortable. Headmaster is sad but seemed quite resigned that he has to do all this. I like Mr. Black by the way, he is quite charming if he is not using his creative vocabulary. Well after hearing that I gave him nicely made tin bells locket.”

Everybody looked like they are about to cry or faint. Mrs. Weasley couldn’t believe Dumbledore knew everything and kept quite. Malfoys are looking at me with a horror expression and something akin to pity.

I would have given everything for this moment (okay not exactly pity) five years ago. Somebody to understand and somebody to make me stop going back to that awful place but now, I feel oddly detached from this situation. I want to leave all that behind now, mostly I don’t want pity. So, I left them to their own devices until they calm down.

I blinked twice and turned to Luna. She has a different way to tell a story. Despite the circumstances, it made me smile, “I have never seen tin bells locket.”

“That’s good. It attracts bumbersquirts. They make you see everything in awful shade of pink.”

I laughed loudly imagining Dumbledore seeing everything in pink, “My my Luna, I never pegged you for a rebel.” She shrugged and laughed.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Gin asked. She sounded almost hurt. I sighed.

“Well first, I tried to talk with many people. McGonagall, when she need to inspect my medical record on hearing and seeing abilities before match. I tried to talk about color dynamics but she is already convinced and excited that I inherited my father’s Quidditch talent. Frankly, it felt amazing, like I belong to my family. It felt like, they are not some fictional characters, but real people who walked same grounds. I tried to talk with Snape, I almost told him that I always confuse between some colors and asked him if I can find stages of potion steps in another way. Well, he is convinced that I give pathetic excuses and I’m prat who can’t do potions because I can’t bring my own cheerleading party into potions classroom. I told to Dumbledore but he thought I’m exaggerating everything. So, I stopped telling people after that. I don’t want to put anyone in a position that they have to go against Dumbledore’s wishes. Well, he did love me in his own way but, I think he didn’t love me enough.”

“Is that..Is that why you perform poor in potions?” Gin asked teary eyed.

“Well partially-“

“So when did you tell Sirius all these?”

“You would think that. I didn’t tell him anything. He observed me, learned about me. I didn’t know how, sometimes it surprises me too. He made few threats to my uncle. He never thinks that I’m too young to have a talk because he knows that I’ve had my share of experiences. We both talk about our fears and laugh at our own expense. So yea, I didn’t tell him. He just knows stuff, especially if it is about me, he is special like that.”

_(Keep the ones that heard you when you never said a word)_

Where should I keep you Sirius? You are in my dreams, tears, memories, heart, sorrow and Happiness. _You are everywhere but beside me._

I smiled sadly thinking about him, the only family I knew. I feel like there is a hole in my person whenever something reminds me of Siri. I sometimes fear that I can never fill that hole. I can still hear his boisterous laugh when he talks with Remus or Tonks and I can still feel his serene relieved smile, which is only reserved for me. Even though his eyes are haunted with ghosts of his past, his smile never fails to make me feel loved. Hmm…I wish I could see his smile without the haunted look, the carefree Siri everybody talks about.

My thought process is interrupted by Fleur’s concerned voice, “Are you okay ‘Arry?”

I quickly schooled my expression into a pleasant smile and nodded to her. Luna frowned at me but when I raised a questioning eyebrow, she just shook her head.

I took a deep breath and got up from the place, not feeling like answering more questions. I know that most of them are very disturbed, I can hear quite murmurs and sniffling sounds but I can’t bring myself to be there with them.

I sat on the bed beside Teddy. He is awake now and moving his hands to catch some colored lights I conjured. After sometime, he gave up moving his arms to catch the lights and settled for watching them move with one fist in his mouth.  For a two month old baby his eyes are very sharp. I laughed when he started making cute gurgling noises.

I started talking with Teddy when George sat beside me with toy car. He didn’t talk anything about earlier topics. After a while, he broke the silence by asking me about functioning of toy car and its remote. I explained only the minimum basics of a remote control car when Teddy demanded our attention.

George and I exchanged a small smile. It is decided that rest of the day belongs to Teddy.

I played with Teddy until evening. I gave him his formula and ate some fruit myself for dinner. I then took teddy to window of the infirmary.

I showed him few stars and constellations fondly including dog-star Sirius. I sighed, it seems like all these stars are telling happy stories.

_(You are down there alone, the stars seemed to say to him. And we are up here, in our constellations, together)_


	2. I have a Story to tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my fiction...the battle of hogwarts happened in 2014 okay?  
> I just want to make some references and I just don't want to go back and check dates each and every time.  
> And also A galleon in my fiction is a lot more than canon Galleon... like a lot more..  
> Enjoy :))  
> Sirius will be coming next chapter so yeaa  
> Blueberry icecream for u ppl <3

**(Chapter 2)**

_I don’t think…_

_Then you shouldn’t talk, said the Hatter_

So many _lies._

I threw today’s Daily Prophet on to the table after reading it’s weekend special article.

Do they even _think_ before spewing all this rubbish?

I sighed and pinched bridge of my nose to avoid upcoming headache.

The weekend came with more names on the list and Rita Skeeter. Seriously, I don’t know what to do with that woman. After the battle, it is like I became her favorite topic to write. It feels like The daily prophet sings ‘Potter anthem’. Last week she published a nauseatingly sweet article about Gin and me experiencing perks of early parenthood when we went to shop baby food for Teddy.

Even though Skeeter is not allowed in Hogwarts, she somehow manages to get news from inside.  I discussed this with Luna and she asked me to carry Mrs. Fleece’s bug spray. When I can’t figure out the head and tail of that suggestion, I kept quiet and bought some spray from Hagrid’s shed. But, seriously at this rate I have to have a media manager like Bill teasingly suggested.

We are now going to McGonagall’s office to discuss this issue. Bill, Luna and I went inside her office and had a lengthy discussion but none became wiser. Luna’s only input being bug spray is no real help. A bell chimed in the office indicating someone’s presence. Surprisingly Parkinson came inside with Slughorn. I squirmed in my seat. Well, I can’t be quite comfortable with someone in the room who wants me dead. Okay, if I think deep, I can bring myself to think that maybe she is scared. But, it is still uncomfortable to be in the same room.

Like sensing my inner conflict, Parkinson cleared her throat, “Look Potter, I’m sorry for that day. I seriously didn’t want anyone to die. I’m ashamed to admit that I’m scared. I only wanted to spare my big brother and my mother in case there is a battle, which I was sure at that time there would be. I was wrong and selfish but little did I know I had nobody to spare by that time. I-I can’t tell how sorry I am. Please accept my apologies.”

Even though her voice shook twice or thrice in between, she gathered herself. She sounded every bit like a pureblood she is. I can never string a coherent sentence so beautiful and meaningful when I am uncomfortable.

“Er..That’s fine. Umm… not fine but I get it. I mean I understand”

I sighed. Well, here we go.

She nodded and sat beside me. She sat so straight like a poll with her hands in her lap. Even though my sitting posture is not bad, beside her I felt like I am slouching. Bill and Slughorn looked amused when I tried to correct my posture silently.

“Harry, my boy, is it possible for you to arrange for two funerals in the same family? And also let the living relative work for you to pay the debt?” Slughorn asked.

“Professor I already told you, there is no debt-“

“But, I want to pay Potter. You don’t understand, it feels like I contributed to it. Think of it as one more favor to me. It is like a therapy, like a closure for me. Please Potter, I want to earn for it.” Parkinson requested earnest.

I opened my mouth to protest but, Luna spoke, “Why sure, You can solve us a little reporter issue, you know, who is bugging us. I asked Harry to carry bug spray but, it is not going to be enough.” Luna spoke so seriously that she had me for a second. I looked at Bill for little help but he shrugged.

“Luna I don’t think..”

“Are you offering me a job on his behalf Lovegood?” Parkinson smirked.

“What?”

“If you are any good, yes you can consider it as one.”

I looked at Luna incredulously. But, she has determined look on her face, which means she knows what she is doing. But, that didn’t make situation any less weird.

“Oh I am best. I need good pay though.”

“Don’t worry. Harry is fair.”

“That I know.”

“Then show your skill.”

“I am on it.”

After looking at the two passing verbal ball shots to each other I decided to intervene.

“Guys…, care to enlighten please? Couple of tubelights here.” I gestured at myself and Bill.

Bill seemed confused about tube lights but kept quite as he understood the gist.

“Why Potter? Skeeter’s animagus form is beetle. Quibbler published an article on that few years ago but it was black listed due to lack of proof. I was trained to become a solicitor, so I know how to pull few strings to know the truth.”

“Oh wow..! Okay.” Bill muttered. I nodded my head.

“So care to tell me, what job am I offering exactly?” I asked.

Bill snorted and I gave him a mock glare. I looked up to see everyone hiding their smiles. I sighed.

“I am going to be your media manager.”

“Oh okay then. Hi er welcome to the club?” After receiving unimpressed stares from Parkinson, McGonagall and look of fondness from Luna, I sighed again, “Merlin save me from the women power.” I muttered under the breath and Bill nodded sympathetically.

We left Headmistress’ room to talk about reporter issue. Bill and Parkinson are talking legal terms and stuff. I walked beside Luna silently without disturbing them.

“Um Parkinson, can I ask you a question?” I asked. She hesitated for a second and then nodded.

“It’s just that, Malfoy’s property is mostly untouched by ministry, you know that right? They can easily help you with your arrangements, don’t get me wrong..” I trailed off. She nodded.

“I was betrothed to Draco, yes. But, he is interested in guys and only want a heir to continue his line. We both discovered his orientation at the time of triwizard tournament. At the winter break, my family wants to break the contract honorably but Draco being the snobbish prat he is, thought he should offer us a second chance to have a contract with Malfoys.”

“What an idiot…” Bill muttered. I huffed a laugh.

Parkinson hummed, “Yes, he offered a contract that states that ‘I give him an heir to continue his line outside romantic and marital status’ and in turn he will give considerable amount to Parkinson vault, a shared custody to the child. My brother punched him square on his face for suggesting such a thing. Draco and Blaise made contract with Astoria regarding heir though. Draco can’t seem to understand the fact that how can having a romantic relationship is bigger than having contract with noble Malfoys.”

My eyes widened, “That’s insensitive”

“Wait, can’t he or his partner try for a child using potions?” Bill asked.

“They can’t. Draco didn’t love Zabini and Zabini didn’t love Draco. They both have a thing in common though, they love the same person. They seemed to be resigned to the fact that they can’t get that person to love them back so they made this arrangement.”

I blinked twice, “That’s messed up…”

Parkinson smiled, “You don’t say…”

Bill asked, “So this mysterious person is dead or worse in prison?”

“Nope, that guy fought against dark lord…”

“So that’s it? They love this person but they don’t even try?” I asked.

“If the person can’t even try for the true love, then I think it is better to leave such love at that.” Luna said thoughtfully.

Parkinson looked at me for a brief second, “Yes, it is better to leave it at that…”, and muttered under breath something like… ‘they don’t deserve you anyway.’

My eyes widened and zeroed at Bill, “Oh my god, Fleur will kill them…”

Three of them looked at me, laughed suddenly and shook their heads… Luna muttered, ‘oh Harry’ but my mind focused on how poor Fleur will react if she knows. I shuddered. Don’t get me wrong, Fleur is my friend and everything but the woman could screech.

“Never knew you are leaving so many broken hearts Harry,” Bill teased amused.

“Like you are the one to talk” I deadpanned. For all their mental health, I hope Fleur don’t hear about this now with all those raging pregnancy hormones. So, I changed the topic.

“So, where are you going to stay?” I asked Parkinson.

She sighed, “I don’t know. Ministry confiscated all our properties and the Manor. I have some spare galleons which I will be spending until you give my salary. When I get my salary, I will rent some room near diagon.”

“Why near Diagon? The room costs are high there.” Bill asked.

“Well for one, all rooms are well connected with floo networks. And also all the gossip or rumors trending can be heard there. For a media manager both connections and communication are important. I know the rent will be three times more but I take my job seriously.” She said.

I listened carefully. I can see the logic in her argument even though I feel bad that she has to pay triple rent. I can already see that she is very good for the job, probably the best. I thought for a while and turned towards Bill, “Hey Bill, do we have any properties in the Diagon? I heard Sirius mentioning about them but never paid any mind.”

Bill pulled a book, which has Potter crest on its cover from his bottom less Gringotts employee bag. We stopped at Great Hall and sat at the Hufflepuff table. Many families and students are staying in Hogwarts now along with some ministry officials. I sat with Luna and Parkinson as Bill is checking the book. I exchanged few smiles with students and order members as they passed by.

Bill finally said, “You have two properties belong to Potters, three of black and seven belong to your other Lordships combined. Which one do you want?”

I blinked, “Wow, Iam rich.”

Bill and Parkinson snorted, Luna patted my hand as if she is consoling me. Bill showed me property details in various books.

“I’m picking second Potter properity. It is in the middle of Diagon near the owl-posting center with most of the warding already done. If we want more warding, we will get it done in two days. Bill, file the papers in the ministry to get the floo connection open. It has two floors; one can be used as Office and library. Second is for living. Three bedrooms, living room, separate bathrooms and kitchen. You can take that one Parkinson. Free of rent obviously, because you are working for me.” I said to her.

Parkinson looked unimpressed, “Thanks for the offer Potter, I appreciate it, but no. Just pay me salary, that is enough. I think I can manage with getting room. I can’t pay rent for that property and I don’t want to live free of rent.”

“Ah, but I am giving it as extra because I want to do some extra work for me.” I said

Parkinson looked thoughtful and asked, “And what would that be?”

“I want you to help Bill with his paperwork and some more. Think of it more as a personal secretary job. Bill and Fleur are going to have baby soon. And I want him to spend time with them. So he will work regular 9 to 5. He has his office at Grimmaulds, so yeaa.  But I want you to help him.”

She has a small frown on her face so I hastily added, “As the lord of most ancient and noble houses, I strive to achieve employees good will and so on..” I said hoping to channel my inner Malfoy.

Bill and Luna laughed, “You are so funny Harry.”

I sighed knowing that I should feel indignant but inside even I know I had it coming, “That’s not what I’m aiming for but thanks Luna.”

‘You are welcome, Harry.”

Parkinson had a small smile on her face and said, “You are alright Potter. I accept your job proposal.”

Bill look relieved and both of them shook hands with each other and me. Parkinson jumped into the job by filing the floo connection papers to ministry after getting her employment papers from Bill. She decided to stay in Hogwarts till end of the month like us. She called her house elf Silly and ordered her to get all her things into the potter property after taking permission from me. She also ordered her to stock necessary items in the place and make second floor as office.

After an hour of sorting various paper works Parkinson said, “Okay I think I should visit Gringotts and set up an employee account attached to Potter vault. Also, I need to get the key to property, set up an appointment with best warding professional to it. I also need to get some basic supplies to the house. I will be around by evening.”

I nodded, “Well, don’t you need advance salary or something. These things will cost right?”

Parkinson nodded, “Advance salary will be helpful.”

I glanced at Bill and Luna, “A little help would be appreciated. I have no idea how much I should give.”

“Normally a good media manager will earn 450-500 galleons per month. Same goes with Personal secretary. So you are seeing around 1500.” Luna said.

“Okay, How much do you want?” I asked Parkinson.

“I’m looking around 5000 galleons per month.”

Bill and I blinked. Luna looked thoughtful.

“What? You are not a normal celebrity Potter. If you are professional Quiddich player or hell, a weird sister, then I would have gone around that money but you are not them.”

I sighed and nodded. Luna looked at me and said, “Harry will pay you 3000 galleons. Oh and you get to have holidays with us and some shopping as bonus.”

Parkinson looked pensive for a moment, “3,300 and all those.”

I looked at Luna and she nodded.

“Okay, done deal. Bill will deposit 1500 in your employee account.”

“Good. Then I will also file your media regulation paper in the ministry. In that way, any important or exclusive news about you should go through me as your media manager. We also can select our favorite publication. I will bring some of my favorite article writers and publishers list. And I will also have a meeting with Skeeter. I think I will come back tomorrow morning.”

I nodded and said, “Bill, make a floo call to Kingsley and ask one of his trusted aurors to accompany Parkinson. Situation outside is still not pleasant. I don’t want anything bad happening.”

Bill hummed, “I think I could go to Gringotts with her. I know my way around there so everything will be done fast. I know a warding professional too, so setting up an appointment will not be a problem.”

I shook my head, “Nope, just write your recommendations in letters. She is a pureblood, she knows her way around Gringotts and she can set appointments herself. She will have an accomplished auror accompanying her. Madam Pomfrey said that all this stress could cause early delivery for Fleur. I don’t want to separate you with infirmary for more than two hours. Stay with Fleur.”

I glanced at Parkinson doubtfully, “You can manage right?”

She glared at me indignantly and I raised my hands in surrender and muttered ‘just asking’.

She huffed and left saying, “See you tomorrow Potter.”

Bill laughed and said, “I will make a fire call to Kinsley and will be back.”

“We will be at infirmary.” I shouted to his back.

I turned back to Luna, “So Luna, are we going to holidays and shopping now? I never knew.”

“Oh Harry, everybody needs holidays. Once all this is done, we will go to so many places.”

We approached infirmary and something is wrong. Everybody is silent and in somber mood. Even Malfoys are throwing sympathetic looks. At whom? That I couldn’t tell.

I went to Mrs. Malfoy and asked what happened. She looked at me and said, “Mr. Weasley had a lapse just after you went with Ms. Lovegood. It was so far the worst episode according to mind healers. Something must have triggered and everyone is at loss. Mrs. Weasley’s emotional outburst is no help but I can’t fault her. She is a mother. It is best, if Mr. Weasley can be taken away from this atmosphere. It still screams war and loss.”

Charlie who is listening to us silently shook his head, “No, I don’t think going to burrow will help George, he will be constantly reminded of Fred there.” His voice shook at the mention of Fred.

I nodded and said, “You are right.”

“Perhaps you can take him with you to Grimmaulds Mr. Potter. He only talks few sentences around you and Teddy. It will be a change to him. It would be better if you take Ms. Delacour-Weasley too. We have more patients coming these days and all this stress is not good for both of them. I have heard her husband is your manager, so he will accompany you too.” Mrs. Malfoy reasoned.

“That’s probably for the best. If you don’t mind, I will come with you too Harry. I know that you need to come here daily to sort out your business. So naturally Bill and Luna will come with you. I will stay with Teddy, Fleur and George in there.” Charlie said.

“I don’t mind Charlie, you are family. You are always welcome in Grimmaulds. Let’s go and talk with everybody. Oh and Mrs. Malfoy, do you happen to know any healers who could come for Fleur at any time?”

“Ah, give me five minutes; I shall give you the list of healers after I talk with my husband. He looked into all healer profiles when I was having Draco,” with that said she went to her husband.

Charlie and I exchanged shocked glances. It is very hard to imagine Lucius Malfoy as a loving husband or anything loving if it comes to that.

I sighed. Well, I think this is time to see people beyond prejudices. New world, new outlook and all.

As usual Mrs. Weasley didn’t like the idea of George and Fleur going anywhere without her and she is needed here for volunteer work. When Mr. Weasley explained it is probably for best, she reluctantly agreed.

I asked Ron , Mione and Gin if they want to come too. But they said it is better for them to stay together in infirmary. I understand that they are still angry at me but it stung. In the end, I took a deep breath, put on my brave face and just nodded.

Fleur and Charlie gave sympathetic pats on my back. Mrs. Malfoy gave me the list of healers and looked at Ron, Mione and Gin questioningly.

I shook my head and said, “At least I tried.”

“That is all anybody can do. You are brave Mr. Potter, I wish my son would be brave and just try though. I would like us very much to be a family. Alas, we slytherins value self-preservation more.”

I frowned for a second and then my eyes widened at the implication. I looked at Fleur who is collecting Teddy, Luna and George.

“You are a Black and living blood relative of Teddy. Of course you are family, Mrs. Malfoy, no matter what anyone says. I hope to leave the war behind and I hope you can too. And Slytherins can be brave too with right reason, I’m looking at one actually.”

Mrs. Malfoy smiled and nodded, “Of course, we all wish to leave the war behind. But I still wish Draco to try in the matters of his heart..”

“Fleur is about to have a baby…” I blurted out and then shook my head and smiled pleasantly, “Good day to you Mrs. Malfoy.”

She frowned and about to say something when Bill came to me. I quickly explained the situation. He shrugged and went to Fleur to help pack things.

'I don't think it's about Bill, Harry' charlie muttered

We bid goodbyes to everyone and flooed to Grimmaulds.

As soon as I stepped out of fireplace, I had to stifle a gasp. Luna and Charlie started exploring. I never knew this place could be beautiful. Everything is polished, clean, sparkling and brimming with life and magic. It feels welcoming, it feels like…like home.

Kreature popped into existence. And I had to ask, “Did you do this?”

Kreature looked bashful and nodded. I blinked, oh well, that is a new look on grumpy barmy house-elf.

I smiled and said, “It is beautiful, amazing Kreature, great job.”

Kreature’s eyes widened, “Kreature is being happy to make a home for Great Master harry Potter.”

I smiled again. _Home._

“We have few guests here. They will be staying here as long as they want. Please make sure their needs be addressed. And also can we get some food? We will be coming after some time.”

“Kreature is being doing what Great Master Harry Potter wants.”

With that said, he did a very low bow and vanished.

I went to the living room and was met with silence.

I frowned. Then I saw Bill and Portrait Walburga are having stare-off match.

My frown deepened, I didn’t hear any shrieking.

When she caught my eye, she nodded regally and said, “Lord Potter-Black”

My eyes widened, “Lady Walburga-Black.”

She nodded and asked, “Your guests I presume?”

“Er yes..”

She nodded again and sat regally in her portrait chair, “Welcome to the Black house, I hope you find your time here pleasant. Have a seat. I would like to have some chat. Merlin knows how long it’s been I had a light talk…”

The last part she said to herself but all of us heard it anyway.

Everybody sat on the couch and made light talk. Few pitchers of cool lemonade is placed on the table before us. Fleur had a bowl of fruit after Lady Walburga insisted and they both had talk about babies and cravings.

George and I sat listening to all the talk not wishing to interrupt nice mood.

Luna, Bill and Charlie are in their own world talking about creatures that I can’t even pronounce. They were talking about quibbler’s articles and Nargles. That caught Lady Walburga’s attention, “Nargles you say? Powerful creatures they are..”

I blinked, that’s the first time somebody seconded Luna’s creatures.

“You mean, you also can see them Lady Walburga?”

“Aye yes, it is special black trait. I was gifted with sight too. My father didn’t want me to hone the talent. He seems to think I have gone barmy..”

“Oh yes, People do call me Loony Lovegood..”

Fleur looked scandalized, Bill and Charlie exchanged glances with George. Everybody is squirming in awkward silence.

I sighed, so much for light talks.

“Did any one of read Alice in Wonderland?” I asked loudly.

“What?”

“It is a muggle fiction book.”

“Oh okay..”, Bill said.

I smiled, “There is Hatter, a mad one he is, absolutely amazing oh and there is weird Cheshire cat too”, I looked at Luna and quoted _“You are Bonkers. Off your head, but I will tell you a secret, all best people are.”_

I nodded, “It is a good line, great one actually…”

Luna smiled and leaned on my shoulders. “I think I will like the Mad-Hatter, Harry.”

I smiled and said, “Why, he is only the best Hatter in wonderland.”

When I look up I saw everybody smiling even Lady Walburga is sporting a tiny smile.

Charlie clapped on my back and asked, “So you read these muggle fictions a lot? Are they any good Harry?”

 “Yes, I read them a lot. These books are my escape, you know. I used to go to library and read books. I used to save every penny and bring rented books to my cupboard, hide them under my pillow with candles and matches to read them after everyone is off to bed. Narnia, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland are my favorites but I read anything I got my hands on because reading is a luxury. We have Peter Pan and Narnia in Grimmaulds I think.”

Lady Walburga frowned at my explanation but didn’t question me. An understanding look bloomed on her face. Small mercies and all.

“Really?” Fleur asked.

“Yeah, Siri like muggle books too. In fact he and I bonded on Narnia and Peter Pan when I stayed here on my fifth year. Peter Pan mainly”

“Can I read them?” Luna and Fleur both asked at once.

I laughed and called Kreature. I asked him to bring muggle books. Sirius had a good collection, both old and new.

Everybody picked a book. I picked Peter pan and looked at it.

 

_“You read muggle books, padfoot?”_

_Sirius barked a laugh, “I used to hide all my muggle book stash in Grimmaulds library.”_

_“You didn’t..”_

_“I did just that. What are you reading?”_

_“Peter Pan. It’s my favorite. When I was small, I used to dream PeterPan would take me to his Neverland one day.”_

_Sirius snickered, “So you are a Wendy then.”_

_I looked thoughtful for a minute, “I don’t know, I think I am a lost boy. If that is the case then you are my PeterPan, you give me a home right?”_

_Sirius gulped and there are unshed tears in his eyes, I shook my head and cleared my throat loudly, “Come let’s read, PeterPan.”_

_After reading PeterPan for whole morning, Sirius sighed, “Harry, you are wrong”, I opened my mouth to protest but he continued, “I still think you are a Wendy.” He ended dramatically and laughed aloud._

 

I traced spine of the book with my fingers. The book appears blurred. I can hear everybody talking around me but my brain is not registering sounds.

I looked up and saw Lady Walburga looking at me directly. Luna squeezed my hand once and I looked at her. She smiled and asked, “So, what places do you like to visit Harry?”

Are they talking about places now? Huh..

I thought for a while and listed few places which I heard Ron and Mione always talk about.

The conversation continued until Kreature popped and announced it is time for dinner.

I made formula for Teddy and fed him first and ate a bowl of fruit myself.

It’s nice. Everybody sitting at table and talking whatever is on the mind.

Everybody retired to the bed. Bill and Fleur took the room near the kitchen and fire place in case of emergency. Charlie and George shared a room, in case of any episodes. Luna’s room is beside mine and I had Siri’s room.

I was about to go to bed when Teddy started making fuss. So, I bought him to living room and saw George sitting silently on the couch. I sat silently with him for a while until Lady Walburga cleared her throat.

“Lord Potter- Black”

“Please, call me Harry.”

“Okay Harry, you have that Pan book now?”

“Huh? Er yeaa..”

I summoned the book and looked at her.

“My son liked that book?” She asked.

I blinked twice, “Umm yea”

“Would you mind reading it for me Harry? I want to know..” she trailed off.

I swallowed lump in my throat, “Sure.”

I look at Teddy and cooed, “You like to listen my favorite story Teddy? Do you?”

Teddy waved his fists and made gurgling noises. I laughed with Lady Walburga. George’s lips twitched.

I started reading the book..

After ten pages I looked up to see Lady Walburga listening carefully. George curled in his arm chair looking at me with wide eyes, his cheek resting on the arm of the chair.

Teddy chasing PeterPan, Wendy and Tinker bell lights I conjured.

I finished reading book after four hours and muttered a Tempus. It’s 3 A. M

George and Teddy are sound asleep. They must have slept in the middle of the story somewhere.

“He is always different, you know. Such a handsome child. I knew that he will break many hearts, used to say same to Orion too. We were very proud of him. I don’t know when that changed. Now that Black madness is gone, I’m only left with memories which I’m not proud of.”

Tears are running freely now. She looked like a Lady with thousand regrets, very regal, every bit of a Black but so very Broken.

She started talking again, “That book.. that book is good. I have never read such book. I always blame him for being childish you know, always hated those pranks. Maybe I have never given him a good childhood, that’s why he searches for it. I couldn’t wait for him to grow, you know. But now, I’m glad that he didn’t grow up…”

I smiled sadly, “Yep he didn’t, and he is always my PeterPan you know…He knows that too, he knows that he is my PeterPan..”

I whispered the last part. But, I know that she heard. She smiled sadly.

“My child, he adored you very much. After Azkaban, you helped him to hold his sanity. When he was small I used to scold him…”

And she talked. She talked all night. She talked out all regrets, anguish. She talked to me, moon, stars, she talked to everyone who is listening..

_(And we are voiceless in the presence of realities -- we cannot speak)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you like it...  
> Keep smiling <3


	3. Birthday wishes, Flowers, pets and suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it is Harry's birthday and he gets surprises.  
> And of course Sirius makes an entrance, yay

**(Chapter 3)**

_In this safe haven I thee create, time’d cease to count, as the world’s care doth echoes, from a million miles away_

Grimmauld’s place is home now, a safe haven.

Slowly everything seems to be falling in place two months after battle of Hogwarts.

The first month is tough for everybody what with attending funerals and grieving.

Victorie is born on May 30th and she is a cute little angel. Bill comes to Grimmaulds twice a week now. Molly is helping Fleur and Bill with their new born baby. Even George stays in Shell cottage with them. Ron accompanied Mione to Australia to help her parents retrieve their memories. Charlie is off to Romania, though he comes to Grimmauld’s every weekend using international express portkey I gave him. He should come in about an hour.

Teddy’s happy squeals interrupted my inner musings. I turned to look at him. Luna is placing him on high chair. I smiled and went over to them. I can hear Lady Walburga gushing, ‘My my what a cute little panda you are’.

I huffed a small laugh. Teddy’s shopping is so much fun. George, Charlie and I enjoyed shopping toys both muggle and magical for him last week, whereas Pansy, Luna and I love shopping Teddy’s clothes. They are cutest things. I even got some matching jumpers. Somehow, Pansy and Luna thinks it’s funny. If I secretly like wearing them, then it is nobody’s business.   Teddy wore a cute little baby panda romper jumper today.

Teddy spotted me walking towards him and threw his hands up. I laughed.

“Aww who is the cutest lil panda in the world? Yes you are”, I cooed.

Teddy clapped and laughed.

I lowered Teddy’s high seat onto the huge plush baby blue play mat and sat down myself. I gave him his toys and carrots because Teddy likes to chew his baby boiled carrots. He is a happy baby if we give him his food and toys.

Luna smiled and handed a colorful wrapped basket shaped package, “Good Morning Harry, Happy birthday.”

“Thanks Luna.”

“And who young man, picked your outfit today?” Lady Walburga questioned amused.

“Pansy and Luna thinks it is funny,” I said with a smile.

“Harry secretly likes all his jumpers,” Luna said as the matter of the fact.

“Aww Luna, don’t go around spilling my secrets like that besides they aren’t bad. They look good on my jeans.”

The fireplace roared cutting Luna’s reply. Pansy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur and George came together with colorful gift packages and wished me. They handed my gifts to me and urged me to open.

“Harry, look at you, and you have got cute ears on the hood too,” Charlie laughed and pulled the hood on my head.

Teddy squealed excited seeing all the colorfully wrapped boxes. I pulled him into my lap.

“Let’s open them together shall we?” I said to him.

“Open George’s gift first.” Pansy urged me.

Teddy and I tore the wrapping and opened the gift, (in Teddy’s case patting the box happily). Inside there are spectacles. I pulled them out to inspect them. There are rectangular thin deep blue framed glasses. Pansy urged to try on them. I put them on my face and blinked twice.

Oh wow.

_Colors._

I looked at George. He shrugged, “You said that you are partially color blind. I think you didn’t know but there are magical glasses that can correct such problems.”

I frowned and said, “But, won’t we need any prescription for glasses?”

“Harry, these lens are specially designed to adjust according to the person who wears it.” Pansy explained.

“Wow, I didn’t know such things existed. Thanks George, that was thoughtful.”

“Don’t mention it, besides it is no fun selecting Teddy’s toy cars when you can’t differentiate brick red and scarlet red.”

“Yeah sure, don’t bother my feelings or anything.” I deadpanned.

“Aww come on Harry, open rest of them. I need few good pictures to send for evening edition of prophet. Let me take some pictures with hood on, those little panda ears are cute,” Pansy said.

I huffed. I understand the need for these pictures. You give them what they want and they won’t bother you and moreover anything published about me should go through Pansy.

Luna gave me a big basket of Fraises de Bois. They are from the garden patch of Lovegood residence.

“Thanks Luna. They look and smell lovely.” I smiled, “How about Millie Feuille tonight with these?” I asked and everybody gave a thumbs up. I picked up few French recipes with the help of Lady Walburga in Black Library. Who can think Black library had these harmless good books?

Apparently, so much time on my hands with so little to do is not working with me. So Lady Walburga suggested exploring and honing my kitchen skills and guys loved her for suggesting it.

Bill and Fleur gave me books of magical tales from France. God knows that I need them so badly. Teddy loves moving magical storybooks.

Hermoine sent me a book on wizarding etiquette. Ron sent me a bottle of self-filling wish bubbles that he got from a magical carnival in Australia.

Wish bubbles?

I wonder what they are.

Percy sent me a pocket watch which also works as compass (It’s so cool). Mr. Weasley sent me a rubber duck.

I blinked at that and shrugged.

Pansy gave me a fine assortment of Couverture products basket. I raised an eyebrow at that. She grinned, “Only best for my boss. And can we get those chocolate covered vanilla éclairs?”

I huffed a laugh at that, “Fine, but somebody should assist me.”

George perked up at that.

_Oh dear._

“No offense George, Kreature will throw you out of Grimmauld’s kitchen.”

“Harry, come on, it’s not bad.”

“You burned water, George.” I deadpanned.

George pouted a little and turned to look at Luna and Pansy.

“Aw okay. Harry will allow you to crack eggs,” Pansy started, “Oh you can cut some fruit too, that’s fine with you right Harry?”, Luna piped up. Both Pansy and Luna are looking at me with raised eyebrows, which tells me ‘I have to nod and deal with it’. I sighed and nodded.

Fleur told me that she would help, I scratched my back and muttered a ‘thank you’ and continued with presents.

Charlie gave me a wooden box with so many runes etched onto them. I raised an eyebrow at that. I opened and peered inside. There is a leather bracelet with five loose leather bands connected and a cool silver chain. The bracelet has a silver tooth shaped charm hanging from it and the leather is dragon hide. When I placed the bracelet on my wrist, it clasped around my wrist emitting a soft glow. The chain is silver with a little yacht pendant hanging on it. It felt warm under my hands. I frowned and wore it around my neck. I felt like I had a little zap of static electric shock.

I raised an questioning eyebrow at Charlie, silently asking to explain.

“They are not what I think they are, right?” Pansy asked.

“What are they?” I asked.

“Harry, I think you have to visit Gringotts to confirm it but, I think you have some Fae blood in you. I thought of making a bracelet out of shed dragon scales like our brothers have. We normally ask Dragon’s permission to take the scales. A water dragon visited our reserve few months before, it’s scales are emerald green, so I thought I should ask for it. But it voluntarily gave its tooth and the pendant around its neck. Of course, they shrunk themselves to what they are now.” Charlie said.

“It’s all nice and say my thanks to the water dragon but what’s it got to do with Fae blood?”

“Everybody knows Fae are riders of Dragons, Harry. And dragons only give teeth voluntarily to wizards who have Fae blood and I have no idea why he gave pendant though. It’s unheard of. Usually any of your guardians or relatives will send you some sort jewelry to announce your Fae blood but this is fine too.”

I sighed and nodded. It makes sense, I have no family.

Wow that’s depressing.

“Okay, tomorrow I will go to Gringotts. Luna, Pansy and Bill will accompany me.” I said to all of them and they agreed.

“Okay now, let’s get into kitchen. We have some éclairs and Millie Feuille to make.”

Just like that, Fleur, Luna, George and I went into kitchen and rest of them stayed there to play with Teddy who is on cloud nine playing with all the wrapping paper. I gave them small work like cracking eggs, measuring flour and sugar, cutting fruits etc. Managing Kreature used to be difficult whenever I enter into the kitchen but, I assigned him to entertain Lady Walburga. He is a happy elf now, whenever I enter kitchen he knows his job.

“Done, let’s take them to table now,” I announced.

Kreature popped into existence, “Mistress Narcissa and Lord Malfoy be waiting in the parlor down Great Master Harry Potter.”

I frowned, “You guys heard them flooing in? I certainly didn’t. Should we go there or ask them to come in?”

Luna spoke dreamily, “You should invite them in Harry.” I shrugged and asked Kreature to bring them to where Teddy is. Narcissa adores Teddy.

We went to wash our hands (in George’s case his face too). By the time we are back, Narcissa sat on the couch with Teddy on her lap and Mr. Malfoy running a critical eye on the surroundings. It looked like whatever he saw met his approval and I felt proud for some reason.

I shook hands with Mr. Malfoy and wished Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled, “Happy birthday, Harry.” And Mr. Malfoy said a dignified, “Best wishes Mr. Potter.”

She gave a small box to me. I opened and found a single black small stone inside and upon inspecting it looked like an ear stud.

What is it? Is it ‘let’s-all–give-Harry–some-Jewelry’ day?

She helped me put it even though I have no piercing. Apparently, magical earrings and ear studs don’t need any piercings.

“It looks good on you, Harry. It is from dragon quarry on high lands, extremely rare. As I am a Black by blood and you are Lord Black, Gringotts notified us yesterday morning so we can perform your 'announcing Fae blood' ceremony. Congratulations. I recommend you ask Aunt Walburga to know more about Fae abilities. She will recommend some books from black library.”

“Er .. Thanks Narcissa and Mr. Malfoy. It looks great. At least all the jewelry I’m wearing is manly enough.” I said to her giving her a small smile.

She raised an eyebrow at that. Charlie explained about the bracelet and chain.

“Oh Harry, you must be powerful for a dragon to give you two gifts.” Narcissa said.

Mr. Malfoy nodded, “I’m sure that must be expected from Mr. Potter here.”

Eh? I can’t be sure if he is mocking or not. Bill huffed a laugh, telling me that he must be thinking along same lines too.

Mr. Malfoy gave a look of amusement, produced two boxes from his robe sleeve, and enlarged them, “These are from Draco and Mr. Zabini. They gave you their best wishes.”

“Oh?”

I took the boxes and opened the first one. Teddy squealed. _Hello, more colorful sparkling wrappings._

It is a beautiful small musical instrument. I plucked one of its strings and it gave a beautiful sound. It is from Blaise Zabini. I never talked to him outside defense classes. He and I paired up for our classes. He is quite is an observer with good head on him but, he rarely talks. Still, it is a sweet gift. I have to ask Narcissa about his birthday date.

The second one is a lovely violin. I traced a finger on the length of the bow. Oh, she is a beauty.

“We were on firecall with Blaise and Draco when we received Gringotts letter from Tilly. They were happy for you, Harry. Zabinis follow olde ways of muses. Blaise thinks Fae has affinity towards music and hence your gifts. These instruments are made of wood from Magical forests in Italian Alps and the strings are made from extraction of acromantula silk which than goes into delicate alchemy process.”

Oh wow.

“These are beautiful. And Thanks for the violin and er.. small harp?” I said.

Narcissa laughed along with Pansy and Fleur. Lady Walburga and Mr. Malfoy looked exasperated. Rest of them are simply staring at two instruments.

“That is a Soprano Lyre, Harry,” Pansy said.

“Oh Okay.” I smiled sheepishly.

“We shall take your leave Mr. Potter..” Mr. Malfoy started.

“Do please have lunch with us today.” I asked them and Lady Walburga made a affirmation noise. Narcissa and Mr. Malfoy looked at each other and Mr. Malfoy nodded.

Kreature looked ecstatic as he will be serving one more Black today. He went about to arrange tables and prepare for lunch as there is still time.

Mr. Malfoy and Bill are sitting on sofa and talking about god knows what. Luna, Fleur, Charlie and George are talking about which movie they should see tonight. Narcissa and I sat with Teddy on play mat. Pansy approached me, “Harry two more pics with your new gifts, one with hood on and one without. Oh and give your side profile to I can capture the ear stud.”

I huffed but did as she said.

“Okay, It is Teddy’s nap time now. I will go and put him in his crib, set an alarm and will be back.” I said.

Pansy and Narcissa are off to sound discussion about which pics should go to evening edition and tomorrow’s morning edition. I rolled my eyes and went to Teddy’s room.

I opened Tonk’s black ballerina music box and it started playing music. I got it for Teddy from Tonk’s room after the funeral. It lulls Teddy to sleep in his afternoon naps because nights are for stories. I gave him his wolf plushie, dropped a tiny kiss on his forehead and lowered him in his crib.  

I got up once I was sure that Teddy’s asleep. I put on an alert charm and alarm to signal me when Teddy wakes up or if something happens. I absentmindedly touched my pockets to find something. I got it out. I frowned.

What are these marbles? Where are these coming from? Pretty sure, I left them in my room after waking up with them in my hands. I went back to my room, placed them in my old school trunk and went to the Hall.

I came back to the scene of George explaining how lap box works and how can we carry movies everywhere to Mr. Malfoy.

“And how did you manage to get them work in our world?” Mr. Malfoy asked.

That’s right. Muggle devices have tendency to go boom in magical environment or around a magical due to some energy interference and more according to Mione.

I joined the conversation, “I don’t know, I used to read all old Dudley’s books on computers and technology. So, I’m naturally fascinated with computers, mobile smart phones, electronic gadgets and laptops. We ventured to muggle world to get Teddy some muggle toys and I bought myself a laptop loaded with six hundred books, all Disney, pixar and Marvel movies and got everyone ipods loaded with songs recommended by salesperson. Of course he took special charge to load books, movies and songs though. I also bought a smart phone too. I totally forgot about them not working in magical environment until I reached Grimmaulds. It worked fine here too but then when George pressed power button it didn't start. Then we remembered about this stuff and left those at it. I tried to open my laptop at night and it worked. Everything works fine if I start them.” I shrugged

Mr. Malfoy looked thoughtful, “Fascinating, any reason why they work only when you are working on them?”

I shrugged again, “No idea, I wrote to Mione about it. She is intrigued too. Pretty sure, she must be doing research about that. We are enjoying weekly movie nights  and these gadgets didn’t need charging too. I don’t know how that works but I’m happy to watch movies and stuff.”

“Who is charging to these?” Narcissa asked perplexed.

I shook my head, “These devices need energy to function, like electricity. Muggles have electrical sockets in their homes and we plug these devices to them to extract electricity.”

“Isn’t it dangerous? Extracting electricity?” Narcissa asked worriedly.

“Um…actually nope. The wires are properly insulated and everything. As long as you don’t put your fingers inside sockets. Even kids can charge devices.”

Both Malfoys looked horrified at this. Rest of them are not in better shape too.

Kreature popped into existence and saved me from incoming questions.

“It is time for Lunch, Great Master Harry Potter.”

Mr. Malfoy looked amused at the addressing. I ducked my head. Well, Kreature insists on calling me that every time I broach the subject.

Well, whatever makes the elf happy..

I sat at the head of the table and Mr. Malfoy to my right and Luna to my left. Narcissa sat beside Mr. Malfoy and rest of them sat wherever they like. It is not a formal lunch so everybody is relaxed and are joking and talking. Even Mr. Malfoy is roped into talking by either Bill or Charlie. There is Garlic bread, Fish fry, fried shrimp, Rice and some vegetable curry.

Kreature served Malfoys and rest of them served themselves even Pansy. 

Everybody loved Chocolate covered Éclairs and Millie Feuille.

“Those Fraises de Bois in Millie Feuille are a gift from Luna. Lovegoods grow a patch of them in their garden. Pansy gifted French couverture goodies to me so I used them for éclairs. And of course they all helped” I told to Narcissa when she inquired about the ingredients.

“You have fine kitchen skills, Harry. These éclairs are heaven and a perfect Millie Feuille of course” Narcissa said and Mr. Malfoy nodded.

After the lunch and a big talk about recipes and stuff, we relaxed in the small backyard. Luna, George, Charlie and I fixed this place as a small artificial backyard to relax and let the sun rays inside.

Pansy and George announced going to daily prophet to give photos and talk about few articles and get me some random birthday wishing fan mail from tons, to which I have to reply. Well Pansy announced that and George followed.

It will take them at least half an hour to come back.  

George still visits mind healer daily in the morning 8 A.M to 9 before starting the day because that’s where his problem is. He doesn’t want to start his day or lacks motivation to start a day. All his activity used to revolve around Fred before. So, his mind healer advised partaking diversified activity or a group activity. He also encouraged exploring new things because George is curious in nature.

Pretty much all muggle world venturing and movie nights are planned for his sake. Of course, we also enjoy going out, watching movies and Teddy gets new muggle toys which George loves to take apart and put it back again. Still, he doesn’t like to relax, or sit idle and he constantly thrives activity unless he is sleeping. I understand this and asked Pansy if she can take him to his office one day and Bam, they clicked. Pansy takes George to her office daily now, throws a ton of paperwork on his head with ridiculous deadlines.

I have never seen a bloke who is happy to do paperwork. Even though he needs this activity, I can’t help but grimace at those bundles of monstrosities they call paperwork. It makes Pansy happy that she doesn’t have to do manicure every three days. So, I don’t bother with their dynamics.

I looked at everyone who is in serious discussion about getting me a music teacher.

What?

I absentmindedly touched my pocket and frowned. I pulled out nine round marbles.

“Gosh, what in the world?”

Everybody looked at me at my loud exclamation.

“What happened ‘Arry?” Fleur asked.

“These black crystal small marbles, I-I woke up with them in my hand today. I remember keeping them twice locked in my trunk but they are coming back to me.”

Mr. Malfoy stopped Narcissa from touching them and examined them from distance. “Those look like night sky.” He murmured. I peered at them closely and yes, they look like galaxies in night sky and they are not completely black and round shaped too.

“They must be special if the wrackspurts and Nargles stopped touching you, Harry. I didn’t see a single wrackspurt or Nargle around you since morning. I thought you must be so happy. Oh and the pretty marbles are alive. Oh how lovely..” Luna said breezily.

My head snapped in her direction, “Alive?”

“Silly, everybody knows humdingers only hover around living things,” is her answer.

Everybody knows?

I frowned and looked at everyone, “huh?”

Mr. Malfoy gave me a ‘Are you seriously asking us that question’ look.

Maybe not.

Alive she says.

I looked at them once again, “These looks like seeds, I don’t know what seeds they are but, they have plant feeling to it.”

“Plant feeling?” Charlie questioned.

“I don’t know how to explain but yeah, plant feeling. Maybe that’s because, I grew up doing gardening.”

“What plant has seeds like that?” Bill asked.

I shrugged, “Let’s show them to Lady Walburga. She might know something. And also someone firecall Neville and ask him if he can come now.”

“Call Neville, you say..Why?”

I turned to look both Pansy and George coming towards us.

Charlie went to firecall Neville. Bill explained everything to both of them and Lady Walburga.

“We left for half an hour, Potter.” Pansy said in exasperation.

I shrugged. I can’t help it, now can I?

Lady Walburga looks like she is in deep thoughts. Having nothing to do, we all sat in sofa until someone speaks something useful.

Neville came with Charlie and it looks like the debriefing is done.

“Hi Harry, Happy Birthday mate, I loved the book on muggle Aquaponics you sent me yesterday” Neville said and clapped my back.

“You too Neville. That cute cacti you sent me is on my windowsill.” I laughed and said.

“Can I see them?” Neville asked.

I showed nine marbles to him. He peered at them but didn’t touch them.

“You think they are seeds? Smell them and see. Gem stones and crystals don’t have particular smell to them but any kind of seeds will have their own smell.” He explained.

I felt like face palming myself. Of course, smell them. How can I not think that?

I looked around to see everyone appraising Neville with their eyes. Neville blushed and shook his head.

I smelled them.

“Definitely a plant.” I confirmed, “Should we plant one of them in a pot or something and see?”

Lady Walburga who is silent until now called Kreature.

Kreature gave one look at them and his eyes popped huge. He disappeared with a crack leaving confused faces.

“Er..”

Kreature popped again with nine large glass jars.

“Er..”

Neville’s eyes brightened, “Can you show the seeds once again?” he looked at that seeds once again.

“Universal flowers?” He whispered.

“Harry, do you made contract with any divine entity?” Lady Walburga asked.

Bill and I exchanged our glances. Only Bill knows that I’m master of Death because he is managing all my Gringotts accounts including _that_ vault. Could this be related to that? Bill also said that two items appeared in my secret vault suddenly. I asked him to keep quite on this.

Now the cat is out of the bag, I sighed and nodded.

“He is _master_ of a divine entity.” Bill said.

“Oh I know, you wielded hallows right? Silly then your divine counterpart must be trying to contact you.” Luna said brightly.

I closed my eyes, “Is there something you don’t know Luna?”

“Oh call him. He must be waiting for your permission.”

Call Death?

Huh easy.

But do I have another option? Yes, I do have. Simply ignore.

But, can I do that? Nooo…

And I call George too curious for his own good.

My hypocrisy is oozing out here.

“Um Hi, I’m Harry James Potter, your master here. Can you not be scary and come down here so we can see you.” I said

Everybody looked at me with amusement.

The next moment everybody felt chill in their bones and spine. My eyes widened at realization.

“Oh it’s him playing hide and seek these days? I thought it is some stray Black ghost roaming about here.” I said particular to no one.

Lady Walburga gave an indignant look. I smiled sheepishly.

The next moment a being materialized. He looks, for no better words _.. beautiful_ with smooth ivory skin, midnight blue eyes that looks like black, hair like Bill but in black. He doesn’t look scary at all.

“ _Master_ ”, he greeted.

He sounds fantastic too. Like a bow pulled on Cello. This guy talks like music.

“Oh. My. God”

“Yes _I am_.”

Okay I didn’t mean it like that.

“Um..Never mind.”

“You wound me Master. You compared me with a stray ghost. I’m hurt. I’m not talking to you for five minutes, human time, starting now.” He crossed his arms across his chest.

I blinked at that and looked at everyone in sudden loss. Nobody seemed to be in better position.

Everybody looked at each other silently for five minutes, even Kreature and Lady Walburga.

Thirty more seconds.

Huh? When did I started counting seconds?

Damn, I felt like I stood before Ms. Rosie without doing homework.

Means bad, _very bad_

**After five minutes.**

**.**

**.**

“I’m so sorry,”

“We are extremely sorry”,

“Aye sorry”,

“This is terrible”

“Oh what did we do?”

“Kreature is a bad house elf.”

.

.

He smiled, “That’s okay Master.”

And everybody took a breath in relief.

Yes. I did my homework Ms. Rosie.

He then saw seeds in my hands. “Oh you got my gift. That’s nice. Once Time got a master for himself, some Merlin fellow. Terrible taste in food, I tell you. Time gave him Celestial weapons as first gifts. Since he is Time’s master, he never dies and hops through universes all the time. I thought you wouldn’t like such weapon gifts so I gave you these. Nice right?” He asked enthusiastically.

“Er yea… Thank you.”

He looked extremely pleased and that bought a real smile on my face.

“You are welcome, Master”

“Though I don’t want to live eternally and all that tripe.”

“I know and that’s why you are my master. One must face me to become my master right?”

“Oh then that’s fine. So, what happens now?”

“I will live with you of course. I never had a master until now. So, I will stay with you and aid you until you die. And then I will place your soul and your dear ones souls in my realm so you won’t have to be in any more misery. It is a happy place. If you want, you can be in Elysium or Isles of Blest.”

“Oh okay thanks.”

“You are Welcome, Master.”

“But what about your job if you stay with me?”

“Oh my reapers will take care of that. They can manage few hundred years without me, no big deal.”

“So um what should I call you?”

“You are my master. I came to be beside you until you die. I took this body to aid you. It is only fitting that you name me.”

That’s _sweet._

I thought for a while, “Dritan, how does that sound? It’s an Albanian name, means Light”

“Any reason for that, Harry?” Pansy asked me.

I nodded my head.

“I used to have this irrational hate towards Albania, you know, like if I see somebody from that place, I’d be wary of them and maintain ten foot distance with wand at hand or maybe punch them if they come near to me.”

Mr. Malfoy raised his eyebrow, “Really?”

I huffed, “I did say my fear was irrational. In my defense if you see backside of Quirrel or Voldemort stepping out of cauldron you would know that.”

Neville scrunched his nose, “Eh? That’s why you named him that?”

“Nope”

“Oh, then continue”

“Dumbledore used to tell all these little details about Voldemort to me. Like how after Hogwarts he went to Albania and completely changed and how Quirrel went to Albania and came back with voldemort attached to the back of his head. But, I was intrigued about what exactly is there is Albania.”

I thought I will see several eyebrows raising but when I saw none I continued.

 “So, I borrowed a brief history of Albania from library one day because I couldn’t sleep due to restlessness. The first half of the book is about magical forests; few pages are about dangerous serpents, then some beasts. The last five pages are different though. The font is much lighter and it has a different feel to it. It is about Albanian names. I was skimming through these names, meanings alphabetically and until I saw Dritan which means light. Then I thought, there must be some cute baby whose name is Dritan and they are not all bad and even Albania has light. I know it is silly but I felt positive and light. I slept that night without nightmares. Um, even though people are irrational towards you because of who you are, you shine bright because you are Dritan, so yeaa..”

I looked up and saw that the ladies in the house are getting emotional and rest of them are standing awkward not knowing what to do. Thankfully, Dritan saved men from making awkward pats and talks.

“Dritan is a beautiful name, Master.”

I smiled. George who looked immensely relieved continued talking. 

“So Merlin is master of Time huh? Impressive. I mean Time is great right?” George whistled and I nodded.

Dritan’s eyes narrowed and about to say something.

“Eh Dritan, so what are these seeds?”

That distracted him. He motioned Kreature to bring those nine jars forward and murmured something. Kreature disappeared and reappeared with a pop. He got a big bucket of water.

“Your friend is correct. These are seeds for flowers of universe. We are going to predict future here. You are going to pour water in these nine jars and drop the seeds. If you have pure heart, the water will remain crystal clear and will remain like that until you are alive, no changing, no added nutrients and no spilling while traveling, easy maintenance you know. If you don’t pour water with pure heart, water becomes saline, murky and seed dies which is bad.”

What?

“After first step, express your thoughts and views about yourself to seeds here and then they will grow into flowers. If you failed to express in time, that is within 20 minutes 3 seconds in human time, it will absorb more water and seed dies, which is again very bad.”

_What?_

I’m pants at expressing myself.

“After this step, we observe colors, if the flowers are vibrant and bloomed with cute petals, then the universe will have good luck, if the flower is either black or wilted or foul fragranced then this or some universe will be doomed.” He explained.

Everybody is shell-shocked and George is openly gaping at the scene.

“What if he don’t do this at all?” somebody asked.

“oh then the universe is doomed already. You have to understand that I have never taken any master until now, so whoever is my master he or she is very powerful. Powerful people will affect people’s life even if they just simply exist. You must all know how Tom Riddle affected the magical world and he is not even my master. If powerful people doesn’t care about people, they are already doomed.”

I cleared my throat, “Universe in doom, No pressure at all..”

Dritan chuckled, “Don’t worry Master, you work well in pressure. I have utmost confidence. Think about all positive things or at least your favorite things while pouring water.”

I took a deep breath, “Okay I can do that. What about expressing? Everybody knows how eloquent with words I am.”

Everybody nodded their heads and for a brief second I thought I should be indignant but a Universal Doom took cherry on the proverbial cake.

“ _Oh Master_ , when does expressing yourself equate to using words?”

Huh?

I looked at him and he gave a knowing smile like I already know how to do it.

How do I express myself without using words?

With actions? Like what?

What am I good at? Cooking? Defense? Quidditch? Doodling?

Surely, I cannot express those to flowers.

Damn..

Suddenly my eyes widened. I looked at Dritan. He nodded and vanished.

He came back with Violin below.

“You play Violin Harry?” Luna asked.

“Mrs. Figgs used to babysit me when my relatives go to fun places. She has violin and she used to teach me. She even recommended to church father to allow me to play in Sunday choir. My aunt allowed me because everybody thought how hard she is working on her delinquent nephew to teach him right path. It didn’t bother me because I get to play something and escape Sunday chores. Mrs. Figgs gave me sheet music of some classical music too. It’s been long since I played but I don’t know if I can do anything more than this now.” I shrugged and said.

“It is more than enough, Master.”

“Okay let’s get to this. The more time I waste the more worked up I will get.”

I poured water thinking all things that gave me comfort one time or another.

Sweets, Friends and smiles, light, smell of ointment, tonics, tablets and disinfectant, Sirius’ hugs, Flying, picture album by Hagrid, magic, Hogwarts, Fairy tales.

I dropped seeds one by one in each jar. The color didn’t change.

Phew.

Everybody released their breaths.

Here comes the toughest part. I have to express myself here. I have to express what makes me myself.

I took a deep breath and looked at everybody. I noticed their tense smiles so I gave them a reassuring smile.

I closed my eyes and started playing.

  _I removed all the veils and I allowed the people in the room to see the real me._

_I have always known that I need help and I got help whenever needed, so I expressed that I’m not the only hero._

_I tell to them that some parts of me hurts but I’m grateful that I live to see hope and happiness._

_I tell to them that I still wish upon stars too see what I lost, hear the laughs and it hurts because I don’t know what to do, I’m only me._

_I also tell them that I simply hope that my near and dear wherever they are, they stay happy._

_I pour the feelings of my inner self, hope, gratitude, love, care, help, healing, and happiness out. Because these are the things that made me._

_I expressed my feelings to whoever is out there listening._

_I expressed my gratitude to whatever I could touch – This is me, my thanks and my prayer- Ave Maria_

I opened my eyes to see flowers already bloomed. Somehow, I feel like I don’t have to explain myself anymore if their faces are any indication.

“That is one beautiful piece of music you played, Mr. Potter,” Mr. Malfoy complimented.

“That’s Schubert’s Ave Maria. Mrs. Figgs made me practice it once because it is tricky piece of music with lots of emotions. I don’t know if I believe in church and stuff because I only use to go to play violin. But, something tells me that, thanks should be said to whoever is listening for making us who we are today.”

He nodded his head.

“So Dritan, are they good?” I asked.

I gave another look at the flowers and blinked. Aaand they are crystal Lotus flowers.

“Oh they are excellent, and I don’t smell anything foul too.”

“Do different colors mean something?” I asked

“Ah yes, colors and significance. Let’s see, First one Amber-Luck, Citrine-success, Earl-Health and healing, Tourmaline-Hope, Turquoise-friendship, Topaz-Peace, Tanzanite-Balance, Rose quartz-Love, Peridot-Happiness.”

Bill whistled, “Nicee…”

“The citrine one is not giving any smell.” Pansy pointed out.

“Oh that would be the smell of light, which is nothing.” Dritan pointed out.

“Why does this Earl one smell like infirmary?” Narcissa asked

“Oh that is the smell of medicines and disinfectant.”

Everybody looked perplexed at that.

Dritan huffed and explained what did I choose as things which gives comfort.

“Why light and disinfectant?” Pansy asked.

I shrugged, “Light is always a comfort in my cupboard otherwise it gets quite uncomfortable. And disinfectant is always a comfort because if I smell that, that means whatever happened is over and I will be healed this time. There are many times I slept without basic ointments, salves and medicines, so the smell means care and safety for me.”

Everybody is looking at me with sad and moist eyes.

Gosh, it never gets easy with them.

Charlie took pity on me and said, “This one is my favorite, Harry. It smells like that muggle bakery we visited.”

I smiled, “I know right? For me it smells something like cookie dough and cake mix that I made last week. My favorite is this Rose Quartz one, it smells like Ocean breeze near shell cottage and summer rain. The Topaz one is nice too, when I caught a whiff of it, it felt like fresh air early in the morning.”

“Ah, pure scents. As you choose both of them, they both will embark on their journey. Oh and don’t worry, you will meet them soon.” Dritan said.

“What?”

“You are giving love and Peace where it is needed, Master.” Dritan said.

“Really? Then okay and moreover I will be seeing them again right?” I asked.

Stupid me, getting senti over water plants in glass jars and weird smells.

“That’s right Master, you will be seeing them again.”

Those two flowers disappeared before my eyes, with jars and everything.

I huffed and said, “I'm thinking I will be taking a nap, it is still an hour before Teddy wakes. Let Dritan select a movie today guys and Mr. Malfoy please stay here tonight, Kreature, arrange a bedroom on the second floor and Neville you too. Firecall your grandmother and inform her that I personally requested her. You will share your room with me and guys wake me after an hour or something, I’m knackered.”

“Kreature being doing as Great Master Harry Potter says.”

Mr. Malfoy huffed but didn’t say anything.

Suddenly Dritan popped behind me, pushed a moving fur ball into my hands and exclaimed, “Time _never_ gave his master cute cuddly things. This is for you so I’m the best one right master?” He said looking very eager.

I blinked twice.

“This is moving, It is a real one,” I said.

Dritan looked affronted, “Of course I will give my master a living real thing. This is cute little munchkin kitten with grey stripes and it’s magical breed too.”

“You got me a baby kitten.”

Dritan huffed and looked at both George and me, “So tell me, I’m the best one right master?”

Oh wow, I thought he forgot about that.

I nodded vigorously and said, “Yes, you are the best one. You gave me flowers and kitten too.”

Dritan looked pleased and smiled and then he turned towards George with smug look that translates ‘You hear that?’

I huffed a small laugh as everyone cleared the room.

I looked down at the little kitten in my hands, which is already asleep.

Too cute.

“You staying with me?” I asked even though I didn’t expect any response.

Who am I kidding? Of course, you are staying with me.

What shall I call you?

I took lil kitten to my bed and placed her on bundle of small blankets.

I looked at the flowers again, they are beautiful. For a moment I thought, how about we watch little Mermaid someday. It’s been so long since I watched it.

Whatever.

I hit the bed due to exhaustion and murmured a quiet, “Sweet dreams Ariel”, to my lil kitten.

Because why not?

 

                                              ~* _Stars are watching_ *~

I tossed and turned around my bed.

Marriage contract, my foot.

And who the hell is this Greengrass girl? And why the hell she would agree such thing?

I thought telling that I’m gay even though I’m bi would shock my mother enough for at least an year. But _nooo…_

I’m to marry that Greengrass boy and his sister would bear us heirs.

_Gross._

I have to talk to James. I have to leave that hell called house. But, I have to wait until last week of August to do that.

Uncle Fleamont already planned a month trip for Remus, James and I in Netherlands. My father already gave permission so I will be going directly to Potter mansion from kings cross.

Poor Peter. He had to deal with his cousin Ramila.

I tossed again and got a face full of Remus’ spare pillow.

Damn werewolf hearing.

I feel like screaming my head off.

After this summer, I may or may not have a home to go to.

Will I be able to talk to Reg at all?

Tears pooled in my eyes and started streaming down wetting my pillows.

I hate emotions.

I hate the stupid marriage contract.

I closed my eyes and opened after a while to see two crystal flowers shimmering into existence. One is Rose in color and one is brownish yellow in color.

Tears are still streaming so I murmured to the flowers, “Nice dream, but I prefer cute girls or boys. No offense to lotus flowers okay?”

Suddenly it smelled like fresh air and rain.

“Umm nicee..”

I pulled blankets upto my neck and burrowed into it.

“I think today my brain is fixed on showing pretty flowers with nice smell…” I murmured.

They didn’t answer though. Pretty flowers stayed pretty much…Pretty.

I still talked with them though.

“I think I will miss my home but, that’s okay. But, I don’t like missing Reggie. We don’t even talk these days. I hate that I’m not his hero anymore, no matter how funny prank we played, he won’t laugh anymore and I hate it. I fear that me coming out of the home will be last straw…”

I gulped and cried into pillows.

Merlin my face will be swollen tomorrow.

I hate swollen eyes.

I cried more.

A cool ocean breeze blew into my face like the flowers are comforting me, “I believe you guys, everything will be alright.”

Suddenly a beautiful comforting violin music started playing.

“Aww that’s for me?”

More tears pooled in my eyes.

“I’m wrong, this is better than cute boys and girls. Nobody ever played music for me. Oh Merlin, I think I love my brain.”

I slept listening to beautiful music and dreamed of a cute boy with panda ears in kitchen eating éclairs.

I woke morning to James’ shouting.

Huh? Why is he shouting?

I rubbed my eyes and saw curtains around my bed are tight shut with sticking charms. Huh, now shouting makes sense. Today is the last exam Herbology. Shit Project.

Idiot.

Evans will murder me if I lose more points. She strictly warned us that she want Griffindor in at least third place.

James actually took it to his heart and raised a tentacula plant. His hands are always bandaged these days.

Vicious things they are.

I tried to raise a hybrid of mandrake and Tentacula too but it died.

Well it is not my fault that Mandrake got scared and shrieked when Tentacula opened its mouth. Tentacula died spewing poison on Mandrake and Mandrake died too.

At least we know that we should not attempt making hybrids of those two.

I have nothing to submit now and I’m sure Madam Sprout will deduct more points.

Evans will kill me today. No worrying about marriage contract.

Good bye cute Panda boy.

“Sirius if you don’t get out of your bed now..” Remus started.

“Merlin Moony, alright. Give me three.”

There is grumbling but no one said anything.

I rubbed my eyes again. Apply my mask and ready to face the day.

I blinked twice when I saw those flowers.

Huh? Not a dream?

“Sirius Orion Black…”

“Alright coming.” I shouted and muttered a quick delusionment charm on those two flowers and jars.

When I got out, peter asked, “Got good sleep?”

Really?

I huffed and went into bathroom.

I must be looking like hell.

I looked into bathroom mirror and blinked twice.

Oh wow. I look…good.

A night sleep and good dreams can do wonders.

I went inside and saw James.

He’s got one more bandage on his hand.

“Mate, those will bite your hands off by the time you finish showing them to Sprout.”

“Professor Sprout.” Remus corrected. I rolled my eyes.

James huffed, “I think I got this. Snape is good in Herbology, he must be counting on this. And Lily will be all sunshine and smiles towards him. If I get more score than him. It would be like dream come true.”

Remus laughed, “Yes James, totally a dream.”

James shoved Remus slightly, “Some friend you are.”

Peter and I laughed.

“Oh you people don’t understand, Lily and Snape lives in same neighborhood. McKinnon says they both met in park first time, _park Remus_ …If I don’t up my game, she will be gone. Ugh I hate that Snape guy. Sirius, you completed your project right?” James asked me earnestly.

I looked at Remus. He is the one who informed me my hybrid plant died.

“You did right? That’s it. Lily will marry Snape guy. Oh, I hear wedding bells…” James bemoaned.

“Oh shut up James, I have completed mine.” I said it on whim.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and said, “I had another one. Two actually. Very pretty, let me tell you”

Remus looked intrigued but kept quiet. James looked relieved.

“You guys coming?” Peter asked. Remus and James nodded.

I went back to my bed and shouted, “You guys go. I will collect my project and be there.”

Once all of them are gone, I opened my bed curtains and closed my eyes, cancelled the delusionment charm.

“Please be real, please be real…”

Fresh air and breeze wafted around and I smiled. I opened my eyes.

“Please be my project. I don’t mind getting bad scores but James’ heart will be broken, you know this Evans…”

I sighed after finishing the story.

The Rose colored Lotus swayed and lovely breeze wafted around. I smiled.

“I will take it as a yes okay? I think I’m going to present you as musical flowers, please play that sweet music again okay? You are so pretty, so obviously Professor Sprout will give me good marks…” I trailed off

Yea that should be good.

I put the delusionment charm again and went to Green houses. I think revealing pretty flowers will be dramatic. I hope they sparkle like yesterday.

I sat in my given place. Lo and Behold Evans is storming towards me.

“That’s Evans,” I whispered to them.

“Black, where is your project? I swear if you lose more points…”

I held up my hand interrupting her tirade.

“Merlin woman, give me a break. I have a project.”

“I don’t see any..”

I grinned, “I don’t have to show you Evans, don’t think you can threaten me like James. Poor fellow, got so scared and took up Tentacula project. Got more bites on his hand than fish in Black Lake.”

Evans protested, “I didn’t threaten him.”

I raised an eyebrow and turned towards James who is looking at us from his place. James saw my empty desk and Evans and gulped hard.

“See?” I asked innocently

Evans closed her mouth.

I muttered, “Poor James, I think he got infection in one of his bites. I hope he doesn’t catch any fever because of all this emotional stress and infection.”

Evans looked like she ate something sour and went to her place.

I snickered. She doesn’t know Remus threw a salve jar on James’ head to prevent his hands from getting infected.

I can smell the breeze again. Looks like they approved it.

Professor Sprout came and checked every project. Looks like Remus’ Fairy nightshade got good points. She looked pleased. Peter’s Dragon leg bulb is okay I think. She just nodded.

Snape’s bad angled moon rose looks humongous. He proudly told Sprout that he used Chimera dung as manure. She looked like she is super impressed and eagerly asked few questions.

I tuned out. Chimera’s dung eh?

Quite expensive. Lucius must have helped him getting some.

Lucky Bastard.

She went to Evans and her small pixie wing flowers are cute, not as pretty as mine though. Looks like she got good points too.

She then went to James and inquired somethings. She praised him for his hard work. But she is not as impressed as Snape. Though, I’m sure he must have got good points.

James looks crestfallen and …Evans too?

Eh? She must be thinking he is down with fever or something.

“I hate seeing Jamie sad,” I murmured.

I got another breeze as comfort. This time it is like both rain and sunshine mixed in it.

Finally Proffesor Sprout came to me, “Mr. Black, I don’t see your project on table…”

I can see Snape’s smug look.

Prat.

I can imagine Remus is shooting disappointed looks at me like its anybody’s business.

I cleared my throat and dramatically raised my hand. Well this much is justified.

“Professor allow me to show my pretty ladies.”

I cancelled the delusionment charm with flourish.

The collective gasp is like music to my ears.

That’s what I’m talking about.

I looked at professor sprout and…Tears are not what was expecting.

I looked affronted on behalf of my ladies.

She controlled herself and whispered, “Flowers of universe…how?”

I looked at pretty flowers. Flowers of Universe eh?

“Do you know what the colors mean Mr. Black?”

Colors have meanings?

Here I thought of introducing them as musical flowers with interesting name like Apollo’s muses or something.

“Professor Sprout. I grew them.” I deadpanned hoping that she leaves it at that.

She smiled, “Of course, Love and Peace. What we need so desperately in this time. Do you think it is a good omen from the Universe?”

Eh? I don’t know whether I have to laugh or cry.

I got one thing though. Brownish yellow is Peace because obviously Rose is love right?”

I took a deep breath and nodded, “I definitely think so, Professor.”

She looked like she is about to cry so I conjured a tissue and gave her.

“Do you think you can tell about how you grew them? There is no written procedure anywhere.”

Damn.

I thought about a moment

“These are embodiment of everything pure like sunlight, rain, fresh air, sea breeze and so on. They are very much in tune with emotions of humans and can offer comfort too. So, basically they need pure environment and thoughts. They have distinctive personality. They have low maintenance and the water won’t spill too.” I said information with flourish but what I said is true.

I tripped on the stairs but not even a drop spilled out of a very open jar.

Professor Sprout noted everything down and asked, “How did you acquire them, Mr. black?”

Oh Merlin.

I smiled at her and said, “I think that should be kept secret, Professor.”

She blinked and then said, “Of course. Even this information is great. I will be right back. Ms. Evans, please maintain the class until I come back. Oh Mr. Black, two hundred points to Griffindor, please show those to your classmates. After all it is once in an lifetime opportunity. ”

With that said she is gone to Merlin knows where.

Two hundred points?

Snape looked dumbstruck and I grinned.

James smiled at me, Peter gave a thumbs up, Remus is doing something weird with his face, that’s something between shock, pride and how.

Poor Moony. I hope I didn’t give him aneurism.

Evans is looking like all the arithmancy laws she learned are wrong.

The Greengrass boy came forward and peered at them closely without asking permission.

Rude fellow.

Stupid Marriage contract.

He started describing the flowers, pointing at them. I scrunched my nose.

“They are not ‘it’ you know.” I told him.

I should name them.

I was lost in thought for five minutes.

.Professor Sprout came back with Head Master and Head of the houses.

Huh? Apparently, _it is_ some big deal.

Headmaster inspected them first and confirmed that these are indeed Flowers of Universe. The shocked look on the faces of professors is just too much.

Professor Slughorn asked, “Can you tell us a bit more than what Pomona told us?”

I nodded, “The rose one is Lyra and the other one is Clara. They have distinctive personalities like Lyra is a chirpy one and Clara is calm one. They represent Love and peace. They have distinctive fragrance too. Lyra’s fragrance is like Rain, Sea breeze, Clara’s is like Fresh air and sunshine. They can produce music too.”

Professor Flitwick then said, “We should let students take a look at this, they are getting excited. Class, gather around Mr. Black. Keep your hands to yourselves and see it.”

Everybody gathered around and looked at it with keen interest. Even Lucius and Snape are looking curious and listening raptly at what Professor is explaining.

“Will they let us hear music too?” Some boy asked.

I shrugged and asked, “Can you let them hear the music I heard yesterday?”

A soft breeze wafted throughout the classroom shocking everyone. Then it started. A soft soothing violin sound emanated vibrating with life and emotions. It felt like it should be protected, it felt like it’s complete and yet it is happening, it felt sacred.

I closed my eyes subconsciously as this music resonated with something deep inside me and somehow I suddenly remember the guy laughing and eating éclairs.

Everybody looked refreshed after listening to that. Remus looked like as though tomorrow is not full moon day. Even Snape looked like a normal person. Headmaster gave hundred points and rest of them gave fifty points each. McGonagall looked like Griffindor won Quiddditch world cup.

Huh? We got House cup?

My jaw hit bottom of the floor.

I mean, what the hell?

News passed like whirlwind. By the time we got out to eat lunch, everybody wants to catch a glimpse of Lyra and Clara.

We sat in our usual places with Remus looking at them reverently.

“This is amazing Padfoot.” James said, Peter nodded his head.

I snickered. Oh Merlin, I’m sure those slytherin fellows are so jealous.

I looked at Slytherin Table and saw Regulus trying to catch a glimpse subtly.

I pouted. He could ask me right?

I would totally show him.

I looked up when my vision is blocked by Evans, she hesitated for a second before speaking, “Potter, you should use this before you catch fever.” And then she went and sat with her group.

Remus and I exchanged a glance.

I sighed, “She must be worried about your cuts catching infection, James.”

“Really?” He asked earnestly.

I resisted the urge to grimace.

Remus sighed and said, “She gave you this right?”

James grinned like a fool. I looked up to see Reg doing the looks once again.

Oh _come on_.

“We are going to my brother now.” I whispered to them.

I got up and went to Slytherin table, sat opposite him and said, “This is Lyra and this is Clara.”  

He looked shocked at first and stared at me for a minute. When I met his eye directly, he sighed.

He looked at them from every angle for two minutes and asked me, “Can I smell them?”

Before I gave answer, a soft breeze wafted.

“Oh they like you.” I said. Reg looked at me in shock for a fleeting second and then said, “Thanks for showing them to me.”

I shrugged and got up.

When did we become like this? so distant...

I went and sat beside Remus.

But, today is a good day.

And good day passes quickly.

“Don’t disappear tomorrow okay? Stay with me.” I said to them when I was about to sleep.

A soft comforting breeze wafted around.

“I will hold on to that promise.” I murmured.

Music started playing and I dreamed about the same guy who is now talking to a little kitten.

I slept peacefully.

_(Did you know that, people appear in your dreams because they want to see you? –unknown)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Gringotts visit and more

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you like it ...  
> Keep smiling <3


End file.
